Gentleman or Maiden?
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: Something strange has happened to Haruhi and the lines between being a gentleman and a fair maiden are blurring... Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

When Fujioka Haruhi woke up in the morning, she thought that it would just be an another average day for her. Not today. The moment she stood up, she had this strange feeling: she felt that she had been shrink-wrapped. Still too drowsy to notice the reason, she walked to the bathroom. Before she could enter the tiny corner, a loud knock was heard.

"Oww!" That woke her up. Rubbing her forehead, she opened her eyes a little wider, and saw that the header of the door was now right before her eyes. That's strange, she thought as she looked at the floor. Wait a minute: When did the floor become so far away from her? She quickly looked at herself. Her clothes were now at least two sizes too small, contributing to the "shrink-wrap" effect. Lowering her head, she got into the bathroom. In the mirror, she could no longer see her whole face. The normally stoic girl couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

After that good scream, she realised the situation: Somehow, over the night, she had grown taller by almost a foot. To add to that, every part of her body had gotten bigger in proportion. Well, at least her bust size wouldn't be noticed. She wished that she could say the same for the other aspects. All right, calm down. Let's get to school first, thought the girl as she washed up...

I guess I know how the taller guys felt when they visited me, thought the girl, as she changed into her father's business suit, which had an odd musky odour from years of non-usage. It would have to do; her father's clothes were the only ones which remotedly fitted her in her present state. Wearing Ryoji's leather shoes (after giving them a quick polish), Haruhi stepped out of her apartment, but not before knocking her forehead into the header...

The first thing Haruhi noticed about tall people (now that she's one of them) was that they almost always had to bend down to avoid knocking into low-lying objects. It's so troublesome, observed the girl. However, on the subway, she realised that ladies in their 20s and 30s were now staring at her with infatuated eyes, on top of the usual crowd of teenagers...

At Ouran, things got a little more interesting. Those who saw her stopped and stared for a while, trying to figure out whether "he" was the Fujioka Haruhi whom they knew. The face's the same, but... Haruhi decided not to stop until she had reached 1-A. It's the same situation in her class. Kurakano Momoka, the vice-president of the class (and Haruhi's regular client), was sure that it was Haruhi before them. Souga Kazukiyo (the president) coughed before speaking.

"Excuse me, are you Fujioka Haruhi-kun?" Kazukiyo looked up at the tall "boy" who was heading towards Haruhi's seat.

"IIn-chyo, of course it's me..." Before she could complete her sentence, the fangirls began crowding around her and bombarded her with questions.

"Haruhi-kun, you're so much more handsome (some even said "prettier"; don't ask) now?"

"Haruhi-kun, what happened?"

"Did you discover some way of growing taller in an instant?"

"..." As Haruhi looked down at the girls surrounding her, she could somehow understand why five guys of the Host Club were so "hot". Presently, two voices could be heard behind her. It came from the corridor.

"It's kind of lively today, isn't it, Kaoru?"

"You got that one right, Hikaru."

"Hikaru, Kaoru," cried Haruhi as she turned around. The twins looked at her, and their jaws dropped onto the floor. Pushing their way past the girls, the Hitachiin twins stood beside Haruhi.

"Haruhi, since when did you become so tall," asked Hikaru. The girl was now just slightly taller than they were. (5'11'' or 180cm for Haruhi vs 5'10'' or 178cm for the twins)

"Since this morning. I had no idea how it happened." Kaoru caught a whiff of the odour coming from the girl's clothes, and covered his nose.

"Haruhi, your clothes..."

"Ah, gomen. They were my father's. They hadn't been used for quite some time." The twins looked at each other.

"We need another set of uniform," chanted the twins in unison. With the fangirls' squeals in the background, Haruhi sighed. This was going to be a long day...

After class, at the Third Music Room...

The twins waited while Haruhi changed into her new uniform. For once, they persuaded their classmate to follow them to the music room after classes had ended. (In the past, all they needed to do was to drag her along.) The curtains parted and Haruhi stepped out of the changing room.

"So, how do I look?"

"Oh my god," was all what the twins could manage at this point. In the Ouran uniform, Haruhi's new physique stood out (no pun intended). She now looked more like a boy, and her bishounen looks were on par with even Tamaki himself. As the twins stared at her with tears of joy in their eyes, the door to the music room opened. It was the rest of the Club. Four pairs of eyes rested on Haruhi; four different reactions were observed. 

1) Tamaki turned into stone.

2) Kyouya pushed his spectacles upwards.

3) Hani gazed in wonder.

4) Mori had a bemused look on him.

Hani bounced as he walked and jumped into the girl's hands.

"Haru-chan, you've grown taller!" With the petite senior in her grasp, Haruhi felt like a female version of Mori-senpai (which wasn't far off the mark either). The giant looked down at the girl, who did not have to lift her head that much to return his gaze.

"What happened," asked Mori softly, with a slight smile on his lips. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. She didn't even know where to start...

Afterthoughts

Please RnR! 


	2. Chapter 2

After jotting down the required information in his trusty file, Kyouya took off his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose before replacing them. The rest of the Host Club had seated themselves in front of Haruhi, although Tamaki was still a stone statue.

"So, Haruhi, I take it that you've been like this since morning, and you have no idea how it happened," concluded the vice-president. The only female Host Club member nodded. Kyouya looked at his file.

"Well, other than the difference in your height, I see nothing else wrong with you. Everything should be as per normal. Oh, the cost of your new uniform will be added to your debt."

"Kyouya-senpai, we've already paid for it," reminded the twins. The Shadow King shrugged his shoulders and cancelled the addition. He then turned towards his president.

"Tamaki, snap out of it. The Club will be open for business shortly." When the blond didn't respond, Kyouya gave Haruhi a good look. She should be up to the job...

"Haruhi, you'll take the central seat when we greet our first guest today. In his present state, Tamaki's better off standing with the rest of us."

"Hai..." Although she had her doubts, Haruhi decided to comply. After some preparations, the Host Club opened for business. As she sat uneasily in the seat, Kyouya whispered into her ear.

"Remember what you're supposed to do. If you screw this up, it's another 100,000 yen to your debt." Haruhi gulped. Soon, someone depressed the door handle of the music room. When the door swung open, Haruhi used her best voice to lead the other boys.

"Irashaimasu!!" (Fortunately, Tamaki had recovered and joined in.) Kasugazaki Kanako, who still visited the Club every now and then since Toru's departure, literally found it hard to catch her breath. Haruhi walked towards the 2-B student and knelt down on a knee. She then took the girl's hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"Welcome, Kanako-senpai, to the Host Club. We're glad to have you as our first guest for the day, and hope that you would enjoy your time here."

"Haruhi-kun..." Despite having a fiance, for a moment, Kanako wouldn't mind if she had to marry Haruhi on the spot. The other Host Club boys stared in wonder.

"Her natural style..." began Hikaru.

"Together with her new height..." continued Kaoru.

"Equals unlimited potential. You should be careful, Tamaki. Haruhi might just be our next Host King," said Kyouya. But, the blond wasn't listening. He, too, was amazed at the girl's performance.

That beginning set the tone for the day. Haruhi's waiting list had swelled, mainly because of the guests wanting to ask her about her condition. But, as Haruhi went about her hosting, the girls became less concerned about questioning her. Instead, the girl had become their new Prince Charming. Kyouya smiled at her progress. The rookie had managed to secure exactly 50 percent of their guests today.

"Looks like Haruhi's giving Tono a run for his money," observed Kaoru. His brother nodded in agreement. Since the twins could no longer treat her as their toy, it had been a boring day for both of them.

"Takashi, Haru-chan's becoming like Tama-chan now, ne?"

"...Ah." 

"Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun's quite charming today, isn't he?"

"Of course, my lady. All our hosts have their own individual charms," replied Tamaki. As usual, the roses appeared on cue. The guests who requested for Tamaki seriously had a problem: They wanted both Tamaki AND Haruhi to be their hosts. Kyouya made a note of it in his file...

After Host Club hours...

"Ah, Tamaki, Haruhi. I have a new plan concerning the two of you."

"What is it, Kyouya?"

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi had a bad feeling about this.

"From tomorrow onwards, you two shall host your guests together." It took the rest of the Host Club some time to take in the news. Then...

"NANI?!?!?" (Tamaki and the twins)

"Takashi, I was right!" (Mori nodded in reply.)

"From what I've observed, Haruhi's hosting style has already affected Tamaki's guests. It would be good if our two Kings were to conduct their hosting together."

"Me, together with Tamaki-senpai? It wouldn't work, Kyouya-senpai. I'm not a smooth talker..."

"Haruhi, I meant every word I say to the guests. Why don't you believe Otosan?" Tamaki rested his hands on Haruhi's shoulders.

"This is weird. Haruhi's about the same height as Tono, yet he's still playing the father-daughter game," said Kaoru in disbelief.

"Please take your hands off me, Tamaki-senpai. It's irritating." In an instant, Tamaki was at his corner.

"Regardless, we'll conduct a trial tomorrow, although in my opinion, it's a no-lose situation. If there are no further questions, please continue with the clean-up, Haruhi." The girl sighed. However, as she resumed her work, she didn't notice Mori looking at her. Becasue of his height, it had been hard for him to be comfortable in the presence of girls. Now, at least he didn't stand a head taller than Haruhi. Perhaps... Hani looked at his cousin, then at Usa-chan.

"Usa-chan, Takashi's in love," whispered the loli-shota host to his bunny. He let out a light laugh as he and Mori stepped out of the music room, with the tall teen still having his eyes on one particular girl...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


End file.
